Forest Hunt - Oh Boy
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: When Draco is out hunting for Potter by rule of his father, he runs across a lost Hermione Granger and offers her a choice. Mostly PWP - Written in style of chat for was written on Omegle Please No Flames - My first


**You: **Draco muttered to himself under his breath as he hunted through the forest, "Find Potter they said, It'll be easy they said." His father had told him that this location was near the last known sighting of Potter and his gang, but he hadn't seen anything for ages. That was, until he heard the low rumble of a voice nearby. Perhaps this was it.

**Stranger:** Hermione cursed. She's sent Harry out to go look for a good place to set up camp, and she hadn't seen him for an hour or so. She was starting to get worried. "Where are you, Harry?", she whispered. She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as her conscious noted to her that something was off. She looked around, seeing if she could spot anybody.

**You:** "Well Well Granger," He whispered into her ear, after sneaking quietly up behind her. "What do we have here."

**Stranger:** She gasped slightly as she heard the familiar voice in her ear. She spun around and placed her hand on her wand in her pocket, ready to whip it out if needed. "Long time no see, Malfoy", Hermione said, scowling.

**You:** "For you maybe." He smirked at the Gryffindor. "Where's Weasley?"

**Stranger:** She swallowed and took a few steps back. "You don't need to know that."

**You:** "I thought' you would always know where you fuck buddies at. Or is he not into that?"

**Stranger:** She glared at him. "If you must know, Ferret, Ron and I aren't into the kinky outdoors sex life. Now, fuck off to Death Eater daddy and auntie. Run along."

**You:** "So you are fucking the Weaselby, I'll have to tell Blaise, he owes me ten galleons."

**Stranger:** Hermione groaned. "Will you just stop it? At least I'm dedicated to one person. Merlin knows how many girls you're slept with, and how many diseases you have."

**You:** "I don't sleep around with girls, Granger, that much you should know." He said, trying to stifle a laugh.

**Stranger:** She rolled her eyes. "Sure, I believe you. Are you done discussing my sex life? Because you should leave."

**You:** "Why would I do that?" He smirked at he stepping closer.

**Stranger:** Hermione swallowed again and took another stride backwards. "I'm sure Narcissa doesn't want you out past bedtime so she can tuck you in and read you a story, Malfoy."

**You:** "For your information, my father ordered me out here." He cursed. "Trying to find you lot, dammit."

**Stranger:** She shrugged. "You've found me. What are you going to do now? Taunt me to death?"

**You:** "I didn't want to find you.:" He admitted. "I don't really care what happens to Potter and Weasley anyway.'

**Stranger:** She raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

**You:** "You?" He questioned, chuckling uncomfortably. "Voldemort can't have you."

**Stranger:** Hermione narrowed her eyes, confused. "Why? I'm just as valuable to the Order as Harry is."

**You:** "Ah," He said, raising a finger. "But your more valuable to me."

**Stranger:** She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you going on about, Malfoy?"

**You:** "If Voldemort has you, he'll have you, then kill you." He explained. "If I have you, I'll have you. Simple as that."

**Stranger:** "And what exactly do you mean by 'have me'?", Hermione asked.

**You:** "I mean exactly what you think I mean Granger."

**Stranger:** She thought it over for a moment, then her face twisted with disgust. "You can't be fucking serious Malfoy", she said. "I'd rather be Crucio'd a thousand times over."

**You:** "I am giving you a choice, between him, and me."

**Stranger:** Hermione swallowed thickly, and shook her head. "No. I love Ron. I'd never betray him, ever." She slightly looked around her, seeing if she could make a quick escape route.

**You:** "It's not betrayal, you can blame it all on me if you like. But I promise you, he'll be much worse. Doesn't feel a bit of remorse that man.

**Stranger:** She shook her head once more. "Why do you even care? Last time I saw you, you wouldn't even look at a mudblood twice and now this?"

**You:** "I've always had a thing for innocence, and you sport it."

**Stranger:** Hermione didn't have a good enough response for that. "So, remind me again of my options and the possible outcomes of each."

**You:** "Voldemort, who will rape you the have you tortured and killed." He said, grinning. "And me, who will be nice..enough...and then let you go,"

**Stranger:** Her eyes widened slightly. "Let me go? After how long?"

**You:** "Just once, unless you want more." He smirked.

**Stranger:** Hermione scowled. "Merlin no." She looked down at the forest floor, then made her decision. "I guess I'll have to go with... you", she said finally. It certainly wasn't in favour of her, but she knew that Harry and Ron would need her to be alive in order for the Order to win the war.

**You:** "Good Choice." He said, smirking. "Whenever your ready,"

**Stranger:** She groaned. "Don't bloody tell me we're going to have sex in the middle of the forest", she said.

**You:** "If you insist," He said, grabbing her wrist he apparated to an old cabin he'd rented out to get away from his father. Leading Granger by the arm to the bed room he locked the door, "You start, and don't you dare hold back." He said, "Just pretend I'm your ginger."

**Stranger:** She blushed and closed her eyes. "That's going to be a be difficult, considering you're nothing like him", she said, opening her eyes. She cautiously started to pull Malfoy's robes off.

**You:** "Use that big brain of yours, you'll think of something.

**Stranger:** After she pulled her robes over his head, Hermione started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I hate myself so much for agreeing to this", she muttered.

**You:** "It was this or death love, now one more question for you." He said, smiling. "Do you want me to take control?"

**Stranger:** She swallowed, freezing on the button three fourths of the way down. "I... I don't know. I guess so."

**You:** "Are you sure."

**Stranger:** She finished his buttons. "Yes", she said quietly.

**You:** "Good." He growled, pushing her back and down onto the bed behind her, quickly casting a silent spell to tie her hands to each side of the headboard, and her legs, spread eagle, as well as one to rid her of her clothing. We're in business now love.

**Stranger:** She gasped from the sudden change of events. One moment, she's standing fully clothed, and then next she's spread out on the bed stark naked, tied with ropes. She couldn't help but get turner on slightly.

**You:** "What do you want love?" He asked, peppering kisses across her neck.

**Stranger:** She let out a small moan as she felt his lips ghost across her pulse point. "I want.. you", she softly admitted.

**You:** Draco smirked, "I know." He said, kissing her hard, pushing his jean covered erection into her skin.

**Stranger:** She slightly gasped at how hard he already was, even through his trousers. After a few seconds of shock, Hermione kissed him back. Ron was never this... rough with her. Ever.

**You:** He liked it rough, no sex was fun with a little control. As he kissed her, Draco pulled at her nipples, feeling them harden. He moved a hand to unbutton his jeans as he did so.

**Stranger:** Hermione moaned against his lips. Just ten minutes ago, she concluded that she did not, or ever will want Draco Malfoy, but now she saw herself taking it back.

**You:** "What do you want? Should I stick my dick in you mouth, or somewhere else?" He said, with a raised eyebrow, throwing his jeans across the floor so that he was just in his silk boxers.

**Stranger:** (I'm sorry, did that send?)

**You:** (no0

**Stranger:** She inwardly moaned at his choice of words. It made her want him even more. "Well Draco, you're the one in control here. You tell me."

**You:** He smirked at her cockiness, "Care if I use this love?" He said, holding up a black sheet in front of her, she knew what it was for.

**Stranger:** She shook her head. "No, go ahead."

**You:** He smiled again, she was into this stuff, that was amazing. Wrapping the silk around her head, Draco made sure she couldn't see before he pulled off his boxers, he kept them nearby encase he need them again, before pushing his dick against her lips, from the size of the head someone could tell he had quite the gift in that area, but he didn't brag.

**Stranger:** Hermione experimentally swivelled her tongue around the head. There was no doubt that he was much, much larger than Ron and she didn't know if she'd be able to fit it all into her mouth.

**You:** He watched her hesitate, so he decided to take his control, slowly he pushed his way into her mouth, watching for signs.

**Stranger:** She tried her best, but Hermione couldn't take all of him into her mouth. She started off slowly, by bobbing her head back and forth and running her tongue around it.

**You:** When only about half of him fit, Draco let one of her hands go. "Use it." He said, biting back a moan.

**Stranger:** Hermione grabbed what she couldn't fir into her mouth with her newly freed had and started to pump it, creating a rhythm. She quickened the pace, smirking to herself when she heard the strain in Draco's voice.

**You:** He was close, after minutes of this, he was close. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth Granger?" He growled

**Stranger:** She nodded. "Mmh", she said, causing the vibration to go through his cock. She couldn't even form simple words.

**You:** Moaning loudly as the feeling on his dick, Draco pulled out slowly. "Repeat that?"

**Stranger:** She smiled. "Yes, please."

**You:** He smirked and thrust back into her mouth, pushing more of him in than had been before, as she sucked once or twice he came down her throat. "Suck me dry." He ordered, spelling her hand back again.

**Stranger:** Hermione complied with his orders and swallowed all of it as he forced himself deeper into her mouth.

**You: **His whole length was in her mouth when he came, all ten and a half inches of him, and he knew she couldn't take it, but she was to swallow it all anyway. Pulling out, and smirked at her, though she couldn't see it and spelled the mess away.

**Stranger:** "Draco, please I need you to fuck me." She begged, tears leaking through the blindfold.

**You**: Though he didn't want to, Draco ignored her request. Spelling her clothes back on, and her hand free, Draco apparated them back to the front of Potter and Weasely's tent. "Sorry love, I only promise one.

**Stranger**: "What?" She asked, not sure where she was.

**You: **"Until next time love." He knew she'd be back as he removed her blindfold and apparated away, it was only a matter of time.


End file.
